


Giving In

by execution_empress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:43:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/execution_empress/pseuds/execution_empress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kiss interrupts their mission for something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [gif set](http://execution-empress.tumblr.com/post/74087435525), I decided to write a little something for it. I hop everyone enjoys. ♥

The air is so tense and heavy in the S.H.I.E.L.D.-owned vehicle. Just moments before, the hawk and the spider were out for a walk. On the order to just observe, they trail close behind their target. Hands locked, they walk side by side like a couple in love, not spies on a mission. They share whispers between one another, lips touching each others’ ear, sending shivers down their spines. Every so often, they sneak a peek at one another: Clint with adoration, Natasha with hesitation. When they fear they might be discovered, they quickly turn and kiss. Seconds turn into a minute, then another minute, and time slows for both of them. Lips smack again and again against one another, their breaths mingling together as they fumble to touch. His fingers tangle in her hair while she cups his cheeks. 

When they break apart for air, they discover their target is gone. They also discover, thanks to a few drops, that it’s about to rain. They rush back to the car and sit, catching their breath as their minds reel over just what happened. They left with heavy hearts and return with heavy minds.

Neither one can say a word. Unspoken desires hang between them. Clint fears he had crossed a line, that too much was said with one kiss. Natasha wonders if he felt her racing heart and discovered her yearning to be touched. Seeing as he has done nothing but avoid her gaze, she decides to take matters into her own hands.

She takes one of his hands and slips it under her bra. His head snaps up to hers and he tries to speak but he finds himself speechless. Opening her legs, she guides his other hand under her skirt to her wet panties, murmuring instructions on just how hard and fast to touch her. Her accent is heavy and thick with desire as she clings to the last fragments of control she has.

It doesn’t last long though. She finds herself giving in to pleasure and letting go as soon as he speaks.

"Tasha." His voice is husky and low, his breath hot on her skin. She shivers and closes her eyes, gasping as his lips and tongue press against her neck. His teeth graze over the nape of her neck and she feels heat pooling below her waist. His fingers move past her panties to her soft, wet folds. When she gasps and whines, he knows he’s found her clit. He rubs her furiously as she squirms, moaning and whimpering for more. 

She can’t last long under his touch. It’s like he knows her body all too well. Her hand sneaks down to the crotch of his pants, where she quickly frees his cock from the tight confines of his jeans and boxer briefs. Her fingers wrap around his hot, thick member, and she starts to stroke him. That’s when it’s his turn to whimper and groan.

His tongue laps at her neck as he breaths in her scent; perfume and and soap and something that’s just Natasha intoxicates him. Combined with her touch, his head feels like he’s in a fog of pleasure. It’s obvious she feels the same as she groans and trembles in the seat; The sensations of his fingers tweaking her erect nipple, the others pinching and playing with her clit, and his tongue and teeth and lips at the sensitive skin of her neck were driving her wild. It makes her grip him hard and stroke him fast. He groans again as he involuntarily bucks into her hand. 

“I’ve always wanted to hear you moan under my touch,” Natasha pants, trying to keep a light-hearted smirk on her lips. When Clint rubs faster, she falters and groans loudly. It’s his turn to smirk.

“Same goes for me.” Though he’s panting as well, his eyes focus on Natasha and bringing her as much pleasure as he could. It’s even better than his wildest dreams. 

“Clint! Fuck, Clint!” Her voice is husky and low, making his cock throb. Her lips are parted, her eyes half-lidded, and it’s one of the most arousing sights he’s ever seen. 

She’s not done yet though. Licking her lips, Natasha leans forward and smashes her lips against Clint’s. Her hand speeds up up stroking him and, in response, he returns her kiss with intense passion and desire. The two share moans as their bodies tremble and rise to climax. He can tell by the way she moans and she can tell by his whimpers. It’s almost a competition to see who can make the other come first.

Clint wins with a pinch and tug as he rubs. Natasha gasps and moans loudly against his lips. Her body shakes as her orgasm washes over her. He watches her, eyes glued to her quivering form, as she enjoys the pleasure overtaking her. 

As she does though, she doesn’t stop with him. She still grips him, but her strokes are faster and harder as she hisses his name. Watching her, hearing her, and feeling her sends him over the edge as well. He growls her name as he comes in her hand. 

The last pinpricks of their orgasms die down as they kiss. Adrenaline and emotions running high, the kiss just seems to seal them, to bring them closer together. They only part to breath, lips inches from one another curled up in a satisfied smirks.

“Wow.”

“Did I just leave the Black Widow speechless?” Clint teases. Natasha nips at his bottom lip, but this just makes him chuckle. 

“You should take that as a compliment.”

“I do.” His smirk turns into a delighted grin as he kisses her again. She returns it trying not to seem too eager, but is betrayed by her smile. 

"So this mission was a failure."

"Maybe. I have another mission in mind though."

Natasha can easily read him as she replies, "Takeout and a make-out session? My place, since yours is as messy as a nest?"

"They call that comfortable."

"And that response is why you're telling Fury this stakeout was a failure."


End file.
